


Easter Eggs and Cotton Tails

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - No Gods, Anal, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Mating, Nicercy - Freeform, Nicercy adopt three little orphans, Percy is an Easter Bunny, Shounen-ai, Slash, bunnyboy!Percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6373903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy is an Easter Bunny.</p><p>On his first Easter mission as a little kit, he got hurt. A boy named Nico found him and nursed him back to health.</p><p>Many years later, Percy manages to get injured again during a mission. He is found by three little boys, who instantly alert the rich sponsor of the Easter Egg hunt - Nico di Angelo. This time however, Percy can't keep his secret from Nico and Nico sees Percy in his hybrid form. Human, with long, floppy ears and a cotton tail.</p><p>Things change from there on out. For both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easter Eggs and Cotton Tails

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Easter Eggs and Cotton Tails || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: Easter Eggs and Cotton Tails – How Nico Caught the Easter Bunny

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; Easter Bunny AU

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, fluff, cuteness, explicit intercourse, anal, bunnyboy, mating

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Bianca di Angelo, Zerberus

Own Characters: Samuel Raser, Derek Rhys, Trend Austin

Summary: Percy was a young Easter Bunny on his very first mission when he was saved by a child. He remained grateful to Nico, even more so when Nico saves him again eighteen years later. This time, Percy's secret is revealed as Nico catches Percy in human form – with ears and cotton tail...

**Easter Eggs and Cotton Tails**

_How Nico Caught the Easter Bunny_

Percy was so excited as he finally got to leave the Easter Islands – headquarters to the Easter Bunnies. His nose was twitching in excitement. He was still young, but today was his very first mission. He had a basket filled with beautifully painted Easter Eggs with him.

As the signal flared up – a giant blinking bunny-head with the ears upright – Percy jumped up and off. The tunnel system beneath the Easter Islands spanned throughout the entire world. Percy was one of thousands of Easter Bunnies, one of hundreds assigned to Europe this year. Italy. Venice, to be perfectly exact. An Easter Bunny's legs were the fastest on the entire planet. Cheetahs? They'd be left in an Easter Bunny's dust. So Percy was assigned to bring eggs and chocolate and toys to all of Venice and he was _so proud_. He had always dreamed of seeing excited children. Of course, an Easter Bunny's top priority was not to be seen by humans. He also needed to hurry to bring presents to every child in all of Venice. And everything was going really well, until he grew more exhausted and sloppy at the last house – the very last house, really! He slipped and ended up cornered by a gigantic, black dog. His nose was going a mile an hour in fear as he stared at the growling beast.

" _Bianca, I found the first egg_!", called a male, young voice from somewhere in the garden.

" _No fair, Nico, you're cheating for sure_!", replied a female voice – likely Bianca – annoyed.

" _Training Zerby to track chocolate is not cheating, it's strategy_ ", argued Nico with a snicker, his voice coming closer to Percy's location. " _Where are you, boy?_ "

Percy scooted farther away, wincing as a thorny bush cut his hind-leg and side. The dog's snarling ceased as a boy's head pushed itself in between the rose bushes. The boy, most likely Nico, grinned at his dog and patted his head, though the grin turned into a frown when he saw the frightened bunny. Nico blinked a couple of times, just staring at the small, frightened creature. Black, fluffy fur, long ears pressed down against his back and startling sea-green eyes staring at Nico.

" _Hello, little one. Sh, no need to be afraid, I won't hurt you_ ", cooed the boy in Italian.

The boy pushed his gigantic dog out of the way, causing the dog to whine. With Zerberus out of the way, Nico crawled deeper into the rose bushes of his stepmother Persephone. He saw the blood next to the little bunny. Zerberus must have chased the poor thing into the bushes and the little bunny got hurt. Nico easily reached out to grab the tiny creature and pull it out of the bushes.

" _Nico, what are you doing there? Persephone will cook you for dinner! You know she loves those roses_!", chided Bianca annoyed as she stepped up to her brother.

" _Look_ ", exclaimed Nico proudly and turned toward Bianca, holding the black bunny up. " _I caught the Easter Bunny! And he's even cuter than I thought! But he's hurt..._ "

Bianca frowned while Nico cradled the hurt bunny against his chest. " _Bring him inside. We will call a vet and make sure it's not hurt too badly._ "

Nico grinned brightly as he rested his chin on the little bunny's head. " _Don't worry, I will make sure you get better, little Easter Bunny! And then we can become friends!_ "

Percy blinked his wide eyes as he observed the Italian boy. This was not how things were supposed to go. He would be teased for years to come. Or worse, his mother would ground him for years to come, because she would be so, so worried about him. What a horrible mess...

/break\

So the mess didn't seem as horrible as time passed. He stayed with the di Angelo children, as he learned later that first afternoon, for a few days. Their father, a rich man, easily bought a large cage and everything a pet bunny would need as soon as the doctor was done checking Percy. Nico seemed so incredibly happy when Hades had agreed he could keep it. Nico was a good boy, he fed Percy well and often got him out of the cage to pet him. For that, he'd place Percy on the ridiculously large bed, so Percy – in his injured state – couldn't jump off and run. Nico would lay with him and pet him and tell him about the boy's life. It was a good thing that Easter Bunnies, due to their different work places all around the world, had universal ears. An Easter Bunny's ears could understand every language ever spoken by mankind. The boy was really sweet, he liked babbling on about mythology and how much his big, nagging sister annoyed him (but he loved her anyways).

It hurt Percy a lot when his injury was healed again, far enough so Percy could return to the Easter Islands again. Sneaking out of the cage wasn't hard – it was meant to keep real bunnies, not Easter Bunnies, after all. But before leaving, he paused on Nico's bed, licking Nico's cheek in gratitude before jumping out of the window and leaving for good.

/break\

Nico di Angelo had a special kind of love for Easter. Partially because Easter had been the last good time with his sister before her death. Nico had been ten and the two of them had found a hurt little bunny and taken care of it together. That summer, Bianca went on a hiking trip with her girl scout group. She never returned. It had been a terrible accident.

Nico was bitter, for many years. It took the good friends he made in high school to pull him out of it. His sister was gone, but he was still alive – he could not stop living just because she had died. He got his act together and straightened his life out. Graduated high school, graduated law school and became one of the top lawyers in New York City. He had many friends around him now that supported him and that he loved, but there was a hole in his heart. His best friend Reyna had suggested that maybe if he'd find the right girl, or guy, or whatever floated his boat, that could help. He had channeled all his energy into school and work so far and neglected the romantic aspects of life. There had been a row of one-night-stands throughout his college years and now still the occasional one-night-stand, but he didn't have time for relationships.

But perhaps Reyna was right. Perhaps finding a lover – male, thank you very much Reyna – would fill the void in his life. The thought was nice, he had to admit. Waking up next to a warm body, having someone to cherish and love. Maybe, later on, adopt a couple kids.

That was the only thing aside from work into which his energy went. Children. He had various charity foundations and held a regular gigantic Easter Egg hunt in Central Park for the local orphanages and all underprivileged children. All children who didn't have parents, or had parents who couldn't afford the presents. Nico always made sure to hide more than just sweets and chocolate. Nico loved children and he wanted for every child to have the chance to experience the unique joy and excitement of searching and finding the little things on Easter. The fun competition he used to have with his sister, the rush of finding something more interesting than just a painted hard-boiled egg. He truly loved Easter and he wanted for every child to be able to enjoy it.

"Mister Nico, Mister Nico, Mister Nico!"

Nico, standing a little off as he sorted the empty boxes previously filled with chocolate eggs, turned toward the excited voice. It was Easter, once again. And together with about a dozen volunteers, he had put one of his amazing Easter Egg Hunts up once more. A beautiful broad banner hung between two large trees. It was colorful and with a very cute bunny drawn on it – a local artist and friend, Rachel Dare, had drawn it; she always also donated a lot of money to Nico's charities when they concerned children. The bunny was fluffy, black and green-eyed. Just the way Nico remembered it from all those years ago. Those last shared happy memories with Bianca – and Nico's very first friend. Maybe a bit pathetic that a ten year's old's first friend was a bunny he found. But he had been kind of awkward as a kid, mostly focusing on his Mythomagic and his comic books. His dad kept him quite sheltered too, afraid someone would use the children to get to Hades. Elysium, as Nico had named his fluffy friend, had been cute, sweet and he had listened to Nico. That was, until he disappeared after only one week. It was probably weird that Nico still held so fondly onto the bunny, but one never forgets their first friend. And even though Rachel kept arguing with him every year when she drew the banner that there was no such thing as a green-eyed, black-furred bunny, she still always complied to his wishes to keep Elysium as their Easter mascot.

"What is it, Sammy?", asked Nico fondly as he looked at the small brunette boy.

Sam was only five, but he was bright and adorable. Nico liked spending time with Sam and his two best friends. Speaking of, where were Derek and Trend? Those two were always close to Sam. All three lived in an orphanage not far off. Nico had first met them last year on the Easter Egg hunt and he had made a point of visiting them often over the months, because he had grown fast attached to them. If he was being honest with himself, he really wanted to adopt all three of them. But he was single and he was also working a lot. He didn't have the _time_ to raise three little children.

"Der and I found a bunny and Trend said not to move it in case it's bad hurt so he send me to get an adult and you're my favorite adult so you gotta hurry and come!", exclaimed Sam loudly.

He grabbed Nico's hand and pulled him along, Nico stumbling more than walking. By the time they reached a crouching brunette boy dressed in green and a blonde boy in an actual dress-shirt, Sam finally slowed down. Nico frowned concerned as he knelt down between Derek and Trend.

"Is he gonna be alright?", asked Derek with large, dark-green eyes.

Nico blinked stunned as he laid eyes on the fluffy, black bunny with the brilliantly green eyes. It looked just like Elysium. Nico cautiously reached out and gathered the bunny up in his arms.

"I'm going to bring him to a vet and I'm sure he'll be fine", assured Nico softly.

"Can we come too?", asked Trend after exchanging a look with Sam and Derek.

Nico looked doubtful for a moment before shrugging. Their supervisor knew Nico and Nico had taken the three boys out a couple times over the past year. "I'll talk to Miss McLean and we'll see."

/break\

So the kids got cleared to come with Nico and they brought EJ – Elysium Junior – to see Doctor Solace, a friend of Nico's. Sam, Derek and Trend paced the waiting room like three little ducklings, amusing Nico a great deal. EJ was fine, he had hurt his paw somehow, but otherwise he was okay. He'd have to rest for a couple weeks though. On his way home, Nico bought everything necessary to taking care of a bunny, promising the three boys that they could visit EJ as often as Miss McLean would allow and then dropping the trio off at the orphanage again. Once back home, Nico excitedly set everything up – maybe he had gone a bit overboard with the gigantic cage he had gotten and the various little houses and snacks and salads and all. As soon as everything was sat up, Nico cautiously placed Elysium Junior on the hay and then proceeded to lay in front of the cage and watch in anticipation, waiting for EJ to wake up from his anesthesia.

"Hello there, little friend", whispered Nico softly, grinning brightly as EJ's eyes fluttered open and sparkling green eyes looked at him confused. "I'm Nico. Don't worry, you'll be fine."

/break\

It had to be fate. There was no other explanation for this, really. That eighteen years later, the very same human would save him once more. And damn, Nico had grown up nicely. But he was still as kind as he had been as a child. Nico fed Percy with the most ridiculous variety of salads and vegetables – some of those Percy had never even tried before, but he really liked them. Tomatoes in five different colors – he hadn't even known they came in more than just red! And regular pettings. Twice each day, Nico would get Percy out of his cage and cuddle with him. Every morning, he'd keep Percy on the couch next to him while Nico ate breakfast and watched cartoons. And every evening, when Nico got back home from work. The weekends, Percy got to spend out of the cage the entire day. Not that he could exactly hop around a lot; his one hind-leg was broken. The weekends however were very exciting because three little children – the children that had found him in the park – would come to visit and pet him and feed him. They were cute. Percy he really liked them. Sam, Derek and Trend were good boys and it was so heart-warming to watch Nico interact with them, he went into full-blown dad-mode.

If it had hurt the last time Percy had to leave, it was nearly breaking Percy's heart this time around. Three weeks had passed and Percy's leg was well enough for him to shift back into his humanoid form; which would be safer to escape from the penthouse. A bunny couldn't reach the door and would look suspicious running around the building or the streets. So in the middle of the night, Percy shifted and went through Nico's wardrobe, borrowing a pair of black jeans and a black t-shirt, the most casual things he could find in Nico's wardrobe, as well as a hat. But he couldn't just leave. He came to stand in front of Nico's bed, looking wistfully down at the sleeping lawyer.

He had enjoyed how Nico, once again, talked to him. About... the death of his sister, moving to New York, meeting wonderful people like Reyna, Jason or Will, how he became a great lawyer and started his own firm with Reyna and Jason, how he met Sam, Derek and Trend and how fond he was of those three boys, that he wanted to adopt them but was just missing the right person at his side to raise the children with. Ironically enough, Nico also told Percy about, well, Percy. Or Elysium, as Nico had called him. It was cute and weird at the same time.

Listening to Nico had made Percy kind of fall for the lawyer. And Nico's looks didn't help any either. Seeing Nico casually walk around naked as he was getting dressed or out of the shower.

"I will really miss you. Again", whispered Percy mournfully, brushing Nico's curls out of his face, tracing the sharp cheekbones and getting lost in those chocolate-brown eyes. Wait.

"Hng... Who... are... you...?", asked the sleepy Italian, blinking sluggishly.

Percy did what bunnies did when frightened. He froze up. He stared wide-eyed at the slowly waking human, fingers clawed into the hat he had borrowed. His black normally floppy ears stood erect and alert, sticking out from between his messy black hair. Nico all the while slowly sat up and turned on the light, looking first suspicious and then utterly shocked.

"Okay. Weird dream. Knew I was horny, but... imaginary bunnyboys are taking it a little too far", muttered Nico, rubbing his eyes. "Didn't even know I _had_ that fetish... Doctor Chase is gonna have a field day in our next session, I can just see the look on her face... Why am I thinking about the shrink during my dirty dream...? That seems... like a big turn-off... Man, I'm out of it..."

Before Percy could even register the words, Nico grabbed him by the waist with a smirk that qualified to make pants drop. Still, the rape-y vibe of being pinned to the bed with Nico looming over him was kind of a turn-off. Percy frowned and kneed Nico in the gut. It effectively knocked the air out of Nico and caused the lawyer to collapse next to Percy on the bed.

"I'm not that kind of bunny!", yelped Percy angrily and sat up straight.

"...T—That... hurt...", groaned Nico. "Why did this... h—hurt...?"

"Maybe because this isn't a dream?", retorted Percy sarcastically.

His nose twitched in agitation as Nico slowly got up, staring at Percy dumbfounded. "So... You're real. Not a dream. Not a fantasy. Oh god, I just tried to molest a... what are you?"

"I'm an Easter Bunny", replied Percy, puffing his chest out a little bit.

"Easter Bunny. Well... you got the ears...", drawled Nico before peeking a glance around Percy to note the adorable white fluffy tail. "...And the cotton tail. Never really... pictured the Easter Bunny to... look like... that... Wow. Uhm, sorry about the... creepy vibe, but... what are you doing inside my apartment? Leaning over my _bed_ like that? ...Wearing my clothes? And what's your name?"

Percy blushed brightly, ears flat against his skull by now. "Uhm... Well... First of all, I'm not _the_ Easter Bunny, I'm one of many. And my name is Percy. But... you know me better as Elysium, or... Elysium Junior. I'm in your apartment because you brought me home with you. Nursed me back to health. Again. You did it before eighteen years ago too. Thanks for both times, by the way. I was... just on my way... uhm... out. That's why I kind of... borrowed your clothes."

"...You're Elysium?", asked Nico surprised. " _My_ Elysium? And... EJ is... you too? Like, both of you are the same... person? So... when you disappeared back then, eighteen years ago..."

"I had to get back to the Easter Islands. I was just a young bun, my mom was going out of her mind. I had to get back home", answered Percy with an awkward shrug, looking down at his hands. "I'm still... sorry though. I liked spending time with you. You were a good kid. Are a good man now. But I... I wouldn't want to overstay my welcome, Nico..."

With that, Percy climbed off the bed, just to wince and collapse back onto it as he accidentally leaned too much on his hurt left foot. Nico leaned over to catch him, frowning concerned.

"You... don't have to leave, I mean, unless you _have_ to", stated Nico slowly, still a little overwhelmed. "I mean, you're... you're Elysium. I mean, your name is Percy. Percy. Nice name. Point being, I took care of you when I thought you were a bunny... two times... so... uhm, now that I know you're the—an Easter Bunny, you could just... as well stay here until you're fully healed?"

"You sure?", asked Percy doubtfully, wiggling his nose in a bunny-like manner. "I wouldn't want to be a burden. I mean, I'm an adult bunny by now, I live on my own, so... there's no one... waiting for me, or... looking for me. It's actually kinda... lonely on the island..."

"Yeah, I'm sure", confirmed Nico eagerly, looking at the bunnyboy in utter fascination. "Please. I have enough room. You can... sleep in a guest room, instead of the cage. Sorry about the cage, I guess? I mean, sure you Easter Bunnies aren't used to... cages. I have so many questions."

"...I can see that", chuckled Percy fondly. "Okay, I guess it'd be nice having a conversation with you and... actually being able to reply and contribute. Thank you, for your hospitality."

"No problem. Let me show you the guest room", declared Nico with a grin and stood, just to wince and hold his stomach. "Guess what they say about a bunny's strong legs is true..."

"I am so sorry", winced Percy, ears twitching. "Though... you had it coming."

Nico chuckled and waved him off before leading the way.

/break\

Nico had to admit, when he first woke up in the morning, he thought he had gone insane, but when he then found the cute bunnyboy laying sprawled out on the couch, nibbling on a carrot, he knew he hadn't gone crazy after all. Things got decidedly much better from there on out.

Living with Percy was _amazing_. Not just because of all the insider information on Easter Bunnies, Santa Clause's workshop and the city of Tooth Fairies. No, Percy himself was awesome. It was so much fun talking to the bunny, laughing and joking. They would watch shows in the evenings and cartoons in the morning, Nico finally had someone to talk to about his day – someone who wasn't Doctor Chase, who he visited specifically for that, because he had no one to just talk to about his days. She too noted that he seemed lighter and actually _happy_ when he visited her that first Thursday. Which he was. Living with Percy really made him happy, because for the first time since he had been ten, there was someone waiting for him at home. It also turned out that Percy was an amazing cook and he would greet Nico with delicious, home-made dinner, for the past two weeks.

"I'm back!", called Nico out as he entered on Friday, five days after learning about Percy.

"Awesome, just in time. Dinner will be ready in ten, so you got time to change", replied Percy.

The bunny stuck his head out of the kitchen, grinning at him. The grin made Nico's heart speed up in a ridiculous way. Just seeing Percy made Nico happy. Nico had never met anyone comparable to Percy. The bunny was so _cute_ and sweet and snarky and sassy. He was such good company and it was so wonderful to _have_ company. Part of Nico, a part he wasn't proud of at all, hoped Percy's foot would take long to heal so Percy would stay with Nico for as long as possible.

"Smells delicious. What is it?", asked Nico intrigued as he entered the kitchen.

He was just pulling his shirt over his head as he rounded the corner. The slightest grin tugged on Nico's lips as he noticed how Percy's eyes were fixed on Nico's abs before those were hidden by the shirt. Once that happened, Percy shook himself out of his stupor, cheeks red. There was also the matter of Percy's pretty obvious physical attraction to Nico in which Nico really relished.

"Asparagus soup, then we'd have salmon filet for the main course with sweet potatoes as the side-dish and I was thinking chocolate mousse as the dessert", replied Percy with a smile. "You could set the table, please. I'll just put the main course on the back-heater while we eat the soup."

Nico nodded and grinned as he did as he was told. Filling two glasses with white wine, he sat down and watched how Percy finished serving their soup. His eyes were drawn to Percy's butt. For one because it was a truly magnificent piece of ass, but also because there was a cute heart-shaped white cotton tail right above said butt, twitching every now and again. Nico really liked Percy's animal-features, which, yeah, will bring him an extra session with Doctor Chase, that much was for sure. But those floppy ears and that heart-shaped tail, damn they made Percy look insanely sexy.

"That sounds absolutely wonderful, coniglietto", said Nico softly, smiling happily.

"Thanks", grinned Percy, blushing at the nickname. "So, how was your day, Nico?"

Nico relaxed as he started talking about his boring lawyer-day, enjoying how attentive Percy was, as though Nico's day was truly that exciting. They shared the meal Percy had prepared and as always it was absolutely delicious. Once they made the dishes, together, they went to the living room and got comfortable together, watching _Rise of the Guardians_.

"It'd be weird if we bunnies looked like that", mused Percy curiously. "But also kinda cool."

"I think I prefer you this way", stated Nico, one arm around Percy's waist.

The Easter Bunny grinned as he snuggled up to Nico, bumping his head against Nico's until the Italian started petting him between the ears. His tail started wiggling in an adorable way at that and Nico watched the fluffy appendage in utter fascination. Was it very wrong that Nico had to picture Percy on his hands and knees, tail raised high as the cute bunnyboy waited for Nico to mount him...? Okay, yeah, saying it like this, Nico could hear just how wrong it was. But the longer he stayed with Percy, the more he felt drawn to the sweet little bunny...

/break\

Percy used the time to clean up the apartment a little while Nico went out the following day. What he forgot was that it was Saturday, so Nico had gone to collect Sam, Derek and Trend, as every weekend. Percy however only remembered the moment Nico unlocked the door and three loudly chattering children entered the apartment. Percy found himself frozen as he stared at them. They stared back in total awe, watching how Percy's bunny-ears twitched.

"What in the world?", asked Nico, glaring at Percy.

"I—I forgot", stammered Percy apologetically, ears now flat against his head.

"Listen, kids, we can... we can explain that", assured Nico unsure.

"It's obvious!", exclaimed Derek, utterly excited as he ran up to Percy with Sam in toe. "EJ turned into a prince! Because he was cursed by an evil witch and then you kissed him and true love's kiss broke the curse and now you're gonna get married and adopt lots of bunnies! Right?"

"...What?", asked Percy, nose twitching in confused.

"Like in the fairy tales, duh", huffed Sam, reaching out to pat Percy between the ears.

Percy, sitting on the ground in front of the shelf he was just cleaning, blinked curiously. "Yeah?"

"Uhu", confirmed Sam with a large grin. "Right? It's true love's kiss and all!"

"How do you even know he's EJ?", asked Nico, honestly surprised.

"Well, it's obvious", huffed Trend and looked at Nico like he was a bit slow on the intake. "This man has bunny-features. Black, fluffy ones. And really green eyes. EJ is a green-eyed bunny. EJ isn't here, instead there's this man. So, obviously, EJ turned human. Well, half human anyway."

"Yeah, okay, you're right, Trend", chuckled Nico amused and walked over to the couch.

"With the kissy-thing too?", asked Derek wide-eyed. "Are you gonna get married? I wanna plan the wedding! Oh, with lots and lots of flowers! It's gonna be beautiful!"

"T—There is no wedding", stammered Percy, his cheeks dark red. "And my name isn't EJ. My name is Percy. It's very nice to finally speak to you three."

"No wedding?", asked Derek upset.

"How about we play a board game?", interrupted Nico before Derek could fluster Percy any more.

It wasn't a disgusted kind of flustered tough. Could it truly be that Percy was interested in him? If Percy truly returned Nico's feelings, perhaps it was time one of them actually voiced them...?

"Yes! Games!", exclaimed Sam and sat down right next to Percy, staring up at Percy nearly adoringly. "Will you play with us, Mister Percy? And tell us about being a bunny?"

"Yeah, that sounds nice, Sammy", agreed Percy with a grin.

/break\

Playing with the children, Percy decided, was far more exhausting when one was human and not a bunny. But it was also more fun. After they played games, Percy told them all about the Easter Island and being an Easter Bunny – oh, the children were so amazed upon hearing that Percy was an actual Easter Bunny. It was so endearing. Honestly, Sam, Trend and Derek were the kind of younglings a mother would be proud to call her own and a father would cherish and protect.

"Percy, can we... talk?", asked Nico when he returned from bringing the children back.

"Sure. I had some questions anyway", declared Percy with a large grin.

"...What kind of questions?", inquired Nico suspiciously.

"Why don't Sammy, Derek and Trend have homes? And families? What happened to theirs? And why do they only _visit_ on the weekends? Why do they not live with you? They obviously adore you and you cherish and love them, why are they not yours?", blurted Percy out.

"Sam's parents both were in the army. They... fell, first his father then his mother", started Nico to answer slowly as he sat down next to Percy. "Derek's parents died in an accident and... Trend's were murdered in a robbery. And they're not living with me, because... well, you saw it in the past weeks. I get home very late in the evening, am gone all day. I... thought about it. Adopting them nonetheless, hiring a nanny to stay with them all day. The more time I spend with the kids, the more I'm convinced to do just that, but then I think that they deserve... parents. Parents who have time for them. I always think, maybe the right family for them will come and if I adopt them, I'll take that away from them, you know? But... you're right. I do... love them."

"Then you should adopt them", declared Percy with utter conviction. "You love them and they love you. That is all that family needs, Nico. Don't take _that_ away from them. And who knows, maybe they will be... separated, if you don't take them in. Adopted by separate families."

"...You're right", whispered Nico after a moment, frowning. "That'd break their hearts."

"I know", declared Percy with a broad grin. "So, what did you wanna talk about, Nico?"

"You're... healed again", pointed Nico out slowly. "I mean, you still can't fully stand on your foot, but it's very good again. And... that... I don't want you to leave."

"What?", asked Percy confused, tilting his head.

"I don't want you to leave", repeated Nico and grasped both of Percy's hands. "You said that the Easter business only kicks up like two weeks before Easter, when you bunnies start preparing everything and getting your assignments and planning. But... the rest of the year... you could... stay here. With me. I lost you when you were my best friend, but by now... I... think I love you. I know we've only known each other properly for two weeks now, but... that was more than enough time to fall in love with you, because you're amazing and cute and a wonderful cook and funny and dorky and great company and... I don't want to never see you again. I would understand if you don't return my feelings, but _please_ stay at least some longer and give me the chance to make you all in love with me. Please. This apartment... ever since you moved in with me, it started being a _home_."

Percy's cheeks turned darker and darker the longer Nico talked. "Y—You... love me."

Before Nico could roll his eyes and give a snarky comment about how that was all Percy took away from the lengthy confession, his lips were sealed by soft ones and he had a lap full of Easter Bunny. Nico would have been completely enchanted by the sensation, if he wasn't distracted by Percy thumping hard on the couch with his uninjured foot. Nico grinned amused into their kiss.

"Excited, coniglietto?", teased Nico as they parted.

"Uhu", nodded Percy, blush bright and smile blinding. "I... wanted to do this way before you even realized I was an Easter Bunny. So... I... can stay? With you? And be with you? You really... want to be my mate, Nico? You really... love me...?""

"...Mate?", echoed Nico, now blushing himself. "Uhm, if... if that's what you call it, yes."

"My Nico", grinned Percy pleased, licking Nico's cheek. "My mate."

"My Percy", laughed Nico amused and pulled Percy even closer.

/break\

They spend the first two weeks of their relationship being completely lovey-dovey, as Nico called it in his head. Cuddling, kissing, holding hands. Nico made a point of taking Percy out on dates at least every three days. Sure, they had to hide Percy's tail and ears underneath clothes, but that was only a minor problem and it was easily solved. All in all, Nico was ridiculously happy. He got to return home to Percy, greeting him with a kiss and a warm meal and company and love.

"...Percy? I'm home! Where are you...?", called Nico out confused.

...Well, normally at least. Somehow, today Percy didn't seem too eager to welcome him home. It was Friday evening and Nico was looking forward to spending an entire weekend just hugging and cuddling his beloved little bunny. If said bunny would be home. That would be great.

"Coniglietto, are you home?", asked Nico loudly, checking the kitchen.

"In the bedroom, Nico!", called Percy back. "Could you come for a moment, please?"

Nico frowned worried as he hurried down the hall. Was Percy in pain? Did he need help? Nico halted in the doorway as he saw Percy. Definitely not in pain. The Italian blinked slowly. Though Percy looked like he could need some help. The best kind of help. Because Percy was naked and on all four, with his butt in the air and the cute fluffy tail twitching eagerly.

"Uhm... no dinner then?", was the first thing Nico could think of.

"I thought we could order pizza or something once we're done", stated Percy casually and looked over his shoulder at Nico. "You... gonna join me in here? Less clothes, please."

"If... If you're sure about this?", inquired Nico uncertainly as he got his tie off. "I mean..."

"Nico, honey, I love you. You love me. We kinda established that like two weeks ago", stated Percy and sat up to properly glare at the Italian. "I'm a _bunny_ , you may have noticed that. You know what bunnies are known for? For having _a lot_ of sex. We have a lot of sex. Once the courting is done, we fuck. A lot. Generally, after Easter Bunnies find their mate, they lock themselves up in their den for a week and do nothing but fucking. You didn't even touch me naked yet! I'm... not okay with that."

"I'm sorry?", tried Nico unsure, shedding his shirt and pants too. "I didn't want to... Well, after how we first met, I didn't want to seem too forward or pushy. You should have said something."

"I'm saying something now", said Percy with a laugh and laid back down, wiggling his butt. "So, you wanna make this bunny happy and fuck me all weekend until you have to get back to work?"

"That sounds like the best weekend plan ever", agreed Nico with a grin.

He knelt down behind Percy, cupping the bunny's ass with both hands and squeezing. Percy mewled in a pleased way and instantly handed Nico the bottle of lube Nico kept in his nightstand. The lawyer raised one eyebrow in amusement to which Percy just grinned cheekily and shrugged. Opening the bottle, Nico lubed his dick up and used his now slick to prep Percy. The cute tail started twitching nearly violently as Nico pushed two fingers in and scissored him.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes", chanted Percy, pushing back against the thrusts.

His ears laid against his neck and shoulders in utter relaxation and Nico couldn't help but reach his empty hand out to caress them. He was very enchanted by the cute appendages. By the time he had three fingers inside Percy and the Easter Bunny was thumping with his uninjured foot on the bed.

"Christ, you're adorable, coniglietto", muttered Nico fondly. "Want more, mh?"

"Yes, yes I need more now. Fuck me like a bunny", ordered Percy, fingers clawed into the pillows.

"Oh believe, me once the weekend is over you won't be able to move", smirked Nico.

Percy snorted amused. "I'm a bunny. You could fuck me a week straight and it wouldn't affect me. Believe me, you'll be the one complaining come Monday. And now fuck me. Please."

Nico grasped Percy's hips and slowly eased his way in. That didn't seem to sit right with Percy however, because the bunny was thumping impatiently again and he was pushing back against Nico to urge him on. It was kind of adorable and since the bunny insisted, Nico obeyed. Within seconds, Nico was fucking Percy like it was the end of the world. The bunny was moaning loudly every time Nico hit his prostate and he was practically melting beneath the human. Nico kept Percy in a tight grip as he thrust in. Honestly, it was a bit of a funny picture, to have Percy's cotton tail brush against his loin every time Nico was fully seated inside the bunny. Fucking Percy should not be as adorable as it was, but damn, it was. Nico picked up the pace some more, thrusting in even sharper angles and even harder. Even without being touched, Percy came hard all over the sheets.

"S—Shit", cussed Percy blissed out. "More. Again. Please."

Nico snorted and grabbed Percy's slowly softening cock to stroke it back into full hardness before he came himself. This time, both came at the same moment, Nico filling up his bunny while Percy ruined the expensive sheets some more. Not that it really mattered. Gasping for breath, Nico let himself fall onto the bed, making weak grabby motions for Percy. Instead of snuggling up to Nico, Percy started sucking Nico's cock, using his tongue to urge the Italian into full hardness again. Nico, exhausted, just groaned and let his bunny do as he pleased. Once Nico was hard, Percy sat up and hopped onto Nico's lap, easily impaling himself on Nico's dick. The bunny-ears stood up as Percy grinned down at Nico and started riding the human in a merciless pace. Nico was pretty sure he saw stars by the time he came for the second time and Percy came for the fifth – Nico hadn't even noticed how Percy jerked off while sucking Nico and then the bunny came two more times while riding Nico. Percy was really not kidding when talking about his stamina. Finally at least a little satisfied did Percy collapse on top of Nico, contently snuggling up to Nico.

"So, when are you up for the next round?", asked Percy while kissing Nico's neck.

"Heaven, you will be the death of me, coniglietto", panted Nico in a tired slur. "Okay, before we do anything more, we're going online and we're gonna buy you like a dozen vibrators or something. Anything, whatever you want, sweetheart, but otherwise my dick will fall off within a month."

Percy grinned cheekily and pecked Nico's lips. "Sounds good enough to me. So, now that we did the fucking, next on the plan are the buns. Since we're both guys, all the fucking in the world won't give us younglings though, but all the fucking is so going to... well... trigger my instincts. So, just to warn you, if you come home to nests all over the apartment, that'd be... me..."

"Okay... instincts, sure", nodded Nico slowly, blinking sluggishly.

Percy hummed contently and closed his eyes as he cuddled up to his mate happily.

/break\

Hearing about the instincts was one thing, but stumbling over the nests and seeing that sad look on Percy's face whenever he did sit curled together on one of the nests. Making the decision wasn't hard. After all, he had thought about it a lot when he was single, but now he had a boyfriend – mate – waiting at home. Percy was kind of bored home alone all day anyway and Percy was clearly longing for children. So on their one month anniversary of being together, Nico gave Percy three children and he gave three children a home. Looking back at it all, Nico felt as though everything had happened so fast – from falling in love with Percy becoming mates and now adopting the kids. But when he came home now, he was not just greeted by his gorgeous and beautiful bunny, no...

"Family, I'm home!", called Nico out in an unusually chipper tone.

"Papà's home!", exclaimed Sam and rounded the corner, colliding with Nico.

Nico grunted and wrapped his arms around the excited boy. The little brunette stared up at him adoringly. Grinning, Nico hung his jacket and following Sam. Trend sat in the living room, reading a book. The blonde looked up with a smile and waved. As they passed him, Nico ruffled Trend.

"No, stop it, papà", groaned Trend, swatting Nico's hand away.

Nico just snickered as he and Sam continued to the kitchen, where Percy and Derek were just in the middle of making salad for dinner. They had matching aprons and were humming Disney tunes while cutting cucumber and carrots. Nico's eyes softened as he leaned over and grasped Percy around the waist. For a moment, Percy yelped in surprise, before he found himself pressed against Nico's chest. Grinning up at his mate, Percy leaned up and kissed Nico softly.

"Welcome home, honey", smiled Percy pleased. "Dinner's nearly done, right Der?"

"Yep!", agreed Derek. "Hello, papà! Can we watch _Lilo & Stitch_ tonight, please?"

"Oh yes, can we please? Please, papà, daddy?", asked Sam with large eyes.

"Anything you want, my honey bunnies", smiled Percy pleased. "Right, Nico?"

"Anything my bunnies want", chuckled Nico and shook his head.

The kids liked wearing fake fluffy ears to 'look more like daddy'. Percy adored it and so did Nico. This was Nico's perfect, beautiful little family in his now finally perfect life.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: Because I found myself suddenly inspired to write an Easter story yesterday. I hope you enjoyed it and had/have a happy Easter! ^o^


End file.
